Avengers and Pranks
by Melting Angels
Summary: Kinda self-explanatory. Loki moves in with the Avengers, and takes it upon himself to prank them all. Chaos ensues! (Story better than summary!) Rated T for language.
1. Tony gets Loki'd

**Summary:**

Kinda self-explanatory. Loki moves in with the Avengers, and takes it upon himself to prank them all. Chaos ensues!

**Loki has always been an Avenger in this fic, ok? :D**

_Check out my other Stories please :D_

**Enjoy! ;) these chapters will be fairly short so I can update more. Leave a prank and character to prank suggestion in your reviews! :D this is set in the same universe as:**

_Avengers and Movies_

_Avengers and Videogames_

**If you haven't read those yet, please do so- you won't be disapointed! :)**

_Part 1: Tony gets Loki'd_

* * *

Loki chuckled darkly. It was a week since he had moved in with his teammates. It was about time to start pranking them. A little...moving in present. A funny gift. He decided to start with Tony. The billionaire thought himself the master of pranks. He was wrong. Loki, with his magic and wit, far surpassed Tony. He wasn't called the 'trickster god' for nothing. Cackling, Loki tip-toed down the dark hallway to Stark's private bathroom. Using a spell, he snuck in. Pondering on how to prank Stark, Loki finally changed the shampoo into neon pink hair dye, disguising it to look no different. He also made sure that whatever water coming out would look normal, but end up as gold glitter. Casting a spell to erase the footage, Loki then left.

Barely holding in his laughter, Loki crept back to his own room, greatly anticpating the reactions from everyone later that morning. It took him some time, but he did fall asleep.

* * *

The Avengers, minus Tony, were assembled in the kitchen. Natasha and Steve were cooking a fry-up for everyone, whilst Loki and Clint discussed pranks over a coffee each. Bruce quietly scanned through a science journal while sipping his tea. Thor, Jane, and Pepper were watching cartoons, sitting near the others.

There was suddenly an incredible scream from Tony's bathroom. Loki clapped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking from laughter. They heard angry footsteps marching down the hallway.

Tony burst into the room, wearing only a towel wrapped round his waist.

Under normal cirumstances, Pepper would have scolded Tony. But today, she laughed.

Tony's hair was pink.

Neon pink.

The pinkest pink you could ever see.

Like, the pinkest pink in the history of pink.

Not only that, but he was dripping with gold, sparkly glitter. It followed him in a long trail, and fluttered off when he breathed. He was seething with fury.

Everyone else simultaneously choked on their drinks, splurting them everywhere. Clint and Loki fell backwards off of their chairs, onto the floor, shrieking like teenagers as they laughed. Steve and Thor were red from laughing. And the women weren't faring much better.

Bruce was curled up on the floor, body almost convulsing as he laughed. Seeing this, Loki and Clint laughed harder.

"I fail to see how this is funny- my hair is fucking pink!" Tony stressed.

"Pink is SO your colour, Stark." Loki snickered.

Clint lost it.

"YOU DID THIS!" Tony dramatically pointed at Loki.

"I may have...oh norns, my SIDES!" Loki clutched his sides as he burst into a fresh fit of laughter.

"THIS IS VERY AMUSING!" Thor declared, taking a picture.

"Who's the spangled one now?" Steve smirked.

Loki and Clint, who were almost to their feet, collapsed again, choking they were laughing so much. Natasha was clutching her sides.

Tony glared at Loki.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Tony roared after Loki, who bolted down the hallway.

"BUT IT SUITS YOU!" Loki cried.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! :)**


	2. Everyone gets Loki'd

**This chapter was suggested by Violetrose25. They suggested Pepper be pranked with 20 Tony clones, but they made a good point. That would be a prank on everyone...except Loki XD So here you have it:**

_Everyone Gets Loki'd_

**These will be short, to ensure I can update every Monday! :)**

* * *

Loki chuckled to himself as the first rays of sun crept over the horizon. Today, he would wreak havoc on the entire household. Clones, he thought, would be a good prank. But, twenty would be better. Not as good as twenty clones of Tony Stark. So, he made his decision. He strategically (not really) placed twenty clones of him, which morphed into exact copies of Tony Stark.

"Let is begin...ehehehehehe." Loki chuckled before melting into the shadows.

* * *

"OHMYGOD!" Pepper shrieked from the kitchen.

"Hey, Pep-" Tony could be heard, followed by the sound of someone fainting.

"NOOOO MY NIGHTMARES HAVE COME TRUE!" Clint screamed.

"No...just no.." Natasha could be heard running away.

Loki casually wandered into the room, the same time as Thor. The thunder god shook his head at his brother's antics. The kitchen was full of Tony Starks, and they were multiplying beyond Loki's control, much to his horror. 'Shoot to Thrill' was blaring so loudly now, that it hurt his ears and made him cringe. Five Tonys were drunk. The real one was sober, but dancing with four clones. Pepper was passed out on the floor, whilst everyone covered their ears.

Five more Tonys were running amok in tutus and trailing streamers.

Another Tony was cooking breakfast with a flamethrower.

The rest were playing a mad game of It.

As vases were knocked over, Thor ran out of the room. Loki collapsed to his knees, and looked up.

"WHAT HAVE I DONEEEE?" Loki cried.

"BROTHER! ONE TONY HAS SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!" Thor bellowed.

"CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Bitch got in my air vent!" Clint roared.

"ONE ESCAPED!" Bruce cried.

"WHYYYYYY?" Loki cried mournfully.


	3. Fury gets Loki'd

**Hello all! Thank you for supporting this little story thus far! This chapter:**

_Fury gets Loki'd!_

**Ehehehehehehe!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Tony had opened Facebook accounts for everyone, so they could easily keep in contact. Of course, Loki devised a way to prank Fury- they'd all **'troll' **him. The Avengers, excluding Pepper and Jane, had assembled in the meeting room, everyone armed with their laptops. They wrote down a plan for trolling Fury, creating a list, chuckling as they crossed items out and added new ones. They finally decided on the single, most effective way of trolling.

**Spam**

Loki decided to spam Fury's Facebook page with images of cats, hundreds and hundreds of them, completely flooding his newsfeed with junk, fingers flying across the keyboard.

Back at SHIELD HQ, Fury was losing it. Loki received a message from Fury.

_STOP WITH ALL THESE MOTHAFUCKING CATS ON MY MOTHAFUCKING FACEBOOK!_

Loki, laughing along with everyone else, responded with a rather…_strange_ image. It was Fury's head photoshopped onto a cat. The caption read:

_**Nick Furry!**_

Tony splurted out coffee everywhere, narrowly missing his laptop as the room erupted with laughter. Clint and Loki fell off of their chairs in unison, faces red as they burst out laughing. It took them several minutes to compose themselves. They then noticed the message that Steve had sent Fury.

_That's a good look for you, sir._

_**MOTHERFUCKER! **_Fury replied.

_Sir, please cease the rather inappropriate language._

_**LOKI IS SPAMMING ME WITH NICK FURRY PICTURES! I'LL SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO SAY!**_

_We are typing…anyway, sir, I will not tolerate such horrific language. Kindly shut the fuck up._

Natasha nearly smashed her keyboard as she thumped her fists on the table in the midst of a violent fit of laughter. Bruce was near purple in the face, gasping between laughs, so he sounded like a walrus. When they calmed down, it was Clint's turn. He decided to spam Fury's Facebook with the song: _Just had sex! _By _The Lonely Island_. JARVIS, ever the wiser, turned on the TV to show Fury's office, so they could see his reaction.

Fury chose to take a sip of coffee just as the music started.

_I just had seeeeex!_

_And it feeelt so good…_

_**FELT SO GOOD!**_

He promptly spat it out, letting out stream of curses that could have set fire to the rain. You could _hear _the music playing in the background, along with the nearby SHIELD agents laughing as they walked past. Hearing the commotion, Coulson entered Fury's office. Upon hearing the music, he went red, clapped a hand over his mouth, and walked out, shoulders shaking as he struggled to hold in his laughter. Just as he reached the door, he turned round, taking his hand away from his mouth.

"I wasn't aware you were into that sort of thing, sir." Coulson then bolted down the corridor, leaving Fury speechless.

"OH MY GOD!" Steve fell off of his chair, legs kicking as he laughed.

Tony finally fell, bringing Clint further down with him. Loki tried to get up, but hearing the music made him cackle again, and fall back down, rolling on the floor with laughter. They weren't aware of Natasha and Bruce working in the backrground, until they saw the screen. They had hacked into SHIELD HQ with a newly recovered Tony, and had _**'You are a pirate' **_playing on a ten-hour loop.

Worse, Fury couldn't get off of the base for ten hours because of a meeting with the council.

_**YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I AM GOING TO SMASH YOU ALL SO HARD YOU'LL VIEW HULK PUNCHES AS BABY POKES! FUCK OFF NOW! **_

Bruce burst out laughing.

_**Oh, AND THIS MUSIC IS HORRIFIC!**_

_Yo ho fiddle dee de!_

_You are a pirate!_

_**PLEASE!**_

Thor laughed heartily.

**MAKE IT STOP!**


	4. Steve gets Loki'd

**Hello all! Welcome to another chapter of Avengers and Pranks! This chapter:**

_Steve gets Loki'd _

**Suggested by: **Avengerscrazygal

**Whoops! A day late! Blame my French Exam! KILL IT!**

_This chapter…paintball madness!_

_If you find the Jackass reference, let me know in a review!_

**Thanks for supporting all my Avengers fics! A Very Avengers Day Out shall be posted alongside this!**

* * *

Loki and Steve awoke early for their usual morning coffee, only to find that the floor was as slippery as ice. They cursed and grabbed the table to avoid slipping over. Little did Loki know, he was about to become the victim of...

A ball of paint splattered against his chest, ruining his green shirt, covering Loki in neon pink paint. The trickster scowled as Steve chuckled, and dived behind the breakfast bar, emerging in Army uniform, and wielding a paintball gun.

Loki tried to run away as the other Avengers entered the room, all dressed up like Steve, but he slipped on the floor, and went flying, skidding and sliding until he tripped and faceplanted, under a barrage of paintballs. Tony and Clint lost it, laughing loudly as they shot paintballs at Loki, covering him in rainbow goop, glad that Pepper was out.

Loki finally broke. He stood, and magicked up two paintball MACHINE GUNS. The others shrieked, and pulled up sofas to duck behind, shooting wildly.

Tony whispered in Steve's ear.

"You know that stuff we kept slipping on?" The billionaire smirked over the cries of paintball warfare. "It's sex lube!"

Steve went beetroot red, and began to shoot at Tony.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! WE HAVE A ROGUE SOLDIER!" Tony announced loudly. "We have a traitor in our midst!"

Clint aimed at Steve, who shrieked, and crossed over to Loki, jumping and ducking behind the sofa.

"IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE LOKI THAT WE PRANKED" Steve cried.

"LOKI'D!" Loki and Tony cackled at the same time.

"You were in league the whole time?" Steve gaped at the green-eyed trickster.

"Ehehehehehehehe!" Loki laughed.

"Where's Thor?" Steve asked.

"WHAT IS THIS NOISE OF WARFARE, FRIENDS?" Thor bounded into the kitchen on cue.

He slipped, went skidding, and smashed through a wall. Stumbling up, he screamed as multiple paintballs hit him.

"ALAS! I AM WOUNDED!" Thor cried dramatically as a green paintball, courtesy of Loki, hit him square in the face.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Loki shot continuously at Thor with his machine guns.

"NO! NOT THE PINK!" Thor bellowed, ducking behind another sofa.

"Call of Duty- Modern Paintfare!" Clint chuckled.

"I'm going in!" Natasha grabbed her paintball gun and vaulted over the sofa.

She was met with a green paintball to the face. Steve went to help her, but got a shot to the...balls.

He cried in pain before falling over, crawling behind the breakfast bar.

"BALLS!" Loki laughed.

"WHICH STEVE DOESN'T HAVE!" Bruce bellowed.


	5. SHIELD gets Loki'd

**Hey guys! Just a heads up- Avengers and Movies will either be updated tomorrow or Thursday- as on Wednesday, the usual update day, I am off to the cinema to see Jack the Giant Slayer! It should be Titanic that the gang watch, so yeah! I am hoping that the next chapter after that will be The Avengers movie, The Hobbit, or Batman Begins.**

Anyways, in this chapter of Avengers and Pranks:

_SHIELD get Loki'd!_

**Enjoy! Once again, thanks for supporting my fanfics!**

* * *

The Avengers, plus Pepper and Jane, were assembled in the meeting room. They were, on Loki's directions, about to prank SHIELD. Like, THE prank. The BIGGEST prank. Loki cackled evilly as everyone started up their laptops. His hands glowed with magic, and he asked JARVIS to show the SHIELD Helicarrier. They discussed ideas before finally initiating the attack. Tony blasted out 'A Pirates Life for Me' at full volume, on a loop.

Fury could be seen choking on his coffee, before storming into the control room, where all the agents were laughing.

"LOKI! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Fury cursed.

Loki hacked into the SHIELD speakers.

"Please refrain from the use of such explicit profanity, Fury." Loki smirked.

Fury opened his mouth to retort.

"And my mother is worlds away, so how could I have 'fucked' her? I find such an idea insulting!" Loki bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

Everyone else, however, were blue in the face from silent laughter. Tony was positively purple. Clint was faceplanting the table as he burst out laughing.

"HOLD ON! Y'ALL THINK YOU CAN JUST 'HACK' INTO MY COMPUTER?" Fury was fuming with anger. "I'M MOTHAFUCKING NICK MOTHAFUCKING FURY!"

Loki fell off of his chair as he laughed loudly, the room erupting as they all fell off of their chairs in the midst of joyous laughter. Even the agents at SHIELD were laughing, people falling off chairs and stumbling. Maria was biting her lip, but her shoulders shook with silent laughter. Coulson had choked on his coffee, and his breath came in short gasps as he laughed and choked.

"Fury, you just called yourself a motherfucker. Twice. Is there something you need to tell us?" Loki spoke innocently.

Fury went red.

Bright red.

Scarlet red.

"YOU FUCKER!" Fury was so angry that all the SHIELD agents trembled.

To illustrate that, Loki made steam come out of Fury's ears.

"THAT IS PRICELESS!" Coulson cried with laughter.

When Fury glared at Coulson, Coulson fled the scene, still laughing.

Loki then gave Fury a huge...

Pink...

Glowing...

AFRO.

Fury stood there with such a glare that even Thanos would tremble.

Tony then hacked the SHIELD lighting system, so the SHIELD helicarrier suddenly lit up with disco lights and lazers. Some agents looked puzzled. Others merely started dancing. Maria started tapping her foot to the beat of the Pirate song. Cackling, Clint hacked into the speakers whilst Bruce chose a song to play:

'Afro Circus' from Madgascar 3.

They all thought Maria was going to die laughing.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SO HARD YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Fury threatened.

"Nice afro, sir. Pink is SO your colour." Steve burst out over the speakers.

"STEVE ROGERS! YOU FUCKER! SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU!" Fury bellowed.

"Suits you, sir." Steve snickered.

Before Fury could say anymore, Loki cast a spell to make him dance.

Like...

A stripper.

The screams of SHIELD agents rang out as they fled the room, Maria screaming loudest of all.

"YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN, YOU LITTLE FUCKS!" Fury let loose a stream of curses.


	6. Author's Note

**~Hi all!~**

Just a quick heads-up to say that, due to school and catch-up, all updates for the rest of the week are moving to Sunday!

I am really sorry guys, but I have so much going on at the moment- I'll be taking 11 GCSE's and I am on target to achieve 9 of those.

Sorry! Hope you all understand!

Thanks for all the fanfic support! :D

And, I have a epic friend in real life who also writes fanfiction, and her username is **You'veBeenLoki'dAgain**. She writes really good fanfictions, she is struggling to get reviews, so go show her some support, and tell her I sent you! Thanks :D

**~Melting Angels~**


	7. Everyone gets Loki'd again!

**Well! Avengers and Pranks may be updated more frequently, as I keep getting ideas! Woo! Updates shall be a bit haywire for two weeks- its my Easter Holidays- two weeks off of school! :D**

**Check out the author: **You'veBeenLoki'dAgain

_She has a new comedy fic! Check her out- we are best mates xD_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Several days after the last prank, Loki was wandering around the helicarrier, late at night. Coincidentally, Clint was also up. The two bumped into each other, and sat down for a drink in the cafeteria. After some discussion, they decided to prank everyone again. But this would be the start of a prank warfare. They chuckled as they got up, to put their pranks into action. Donning black ninja suits, they crept down the halls to Fury's room. They could barely contain their giggles as Loki cast the spell. Once Fury was sorted, they moved on to each of the Avenger's rooms, laying out their plans.

Once all was in place, Loki hid in a control room, and Clint decided to get some sleep, ready for the chaos that would follow the next morning.

* * *

Fury woke up, feeling completely normal. He wandered over to the mirror in the locker room next to him, only to be met with a horrible sight.

He was wearing...

A my little pony cosplay.

More specifically, a _Rainbow Dash _cosplay.

Fury yelled in protest, and started ripping the outfit off, but every single time he tore it, the outfit merely re-appeared. Fuming, he took in his appearance- there was a unicorn horn on his head, along with a rainbow wig. There was fluffy rainbow wings, a rainbow dash tutu, and ballet shoes. He roared, before stomping out, headed for the control room with a vengeance.

* * *

Tony, for once, was **shocked**.

He had woken up, not in his totally-not-gay Aquaman pjamas, but in an Ironette costume.

He admired himself in the mirror for a moment, before catching the reflection of Fury in the mirror.

Wearing a rainbow dash cosplay.

As Fury stormed past, Tony ran after him, laughing all the way.

"FUCK OFF STARK!" Fury turned round.

Then _**he**_laughed.

_**Fury**_laughed.

"God Stark, I thought what Loki did to me was hell." Fury chuckled.

"Says the dude in a rainbow tutu. I must say, I look **fabulous**!" Tony struck a 'sexy' pose.

**(A/N: Picture RDJ in an Ironette costume in a sexy pose! :D) **

"It _**does**_suit you." Fury mused.

It was then that the two heard an unearthly _**yell**_from Steve's room. The two ran towards the direction of the sound.

* * *

Steve was horrified as he got up and saw himself in the mirror. What he saw was most definately Clint and Loki's doing. He hated the two when he saw what he was wearing.

Steve was wearing a girl's Captain America uniform that the girls wore on the USO tour.

Hat and all.

He yelled in fury, and was tempted to lock himself in when he saw Fury and Tony appear at the door. Until he saw what they were wearing.

He then laughed.

Especially at Fury.

He had to admit, the ironette costume strangely suited Tony.

And it disturbed the Captain.

* * *

Bruce considered himself to be pretty calm nowadays, thinking himself to have seen it all. Until he saw his reflection in the mirror.

He was wearing a wonder-woman costume.

Tiara and all.

Fuming, he stormed out of the room to find Loki. And Clint.

As if on cue, Clint let out an unearthly 'whoop'.

Joining the trail of other Avengers in questionable outfits, Bruce went to find Clint.

* * *

Clint should've known. He should've known he'd get Loki'd as well. Because now, he was wearing Natasha's catsuit. He twisted and turned in the mirror, not sure whether to be mad or not. It _**did**_look good on him.

At least, he thought so.

Until Natasha stormed in.

Wearing a purple stripper costume.

Clint's face went bright red at the same time as Natashas. This tense moment happened to be the time when everyone else burst in. Clint thought he would die laughing as he fell over, almost purple as he wheezed and laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WE NEED TO FIND THAT MOTHAFUCKING GOD!" Fury was almost blue.

"Speaking of gods..." Tony's voice trailed off.

"BROTHERRRRRR!" they heard Thor bellow from not too far away.

"Oh crap." Clint gulped.

"WHY AM I WEARING THIS GREY CATSUIT?!" Thor cried.

"Thor," Loki's voice came over the speakers. "That is a nyan cat costume."

"IT IS TOO TIGHT!" Thor wailed.

"I FUCKING HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Tony dashed off.

"LOKI'D!" Loki shouted.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! PUTTING THIS ON ME! I'M MOTHERFUCKING NICK MOTHERFUCKING FURY!" Fury stormed off.

"That suits you, Natasha." Clint smirked.

Natasha delivered a first-class _**slap**_to Clint's face.


	8. Fury gets Loki'd again!

**Hello all! Welcome to yet another chapter of Avengers and Pranks! I looked through the reviews, and this was suggested:**

_Prank idea! Cover everything in either bubble wrap, flood the helicarrier in bubbles, or flood it in those plastic balls. I think the last one would be good for th small ball jokes._

I agree! So thats whats going on! A Very Avengers Day Out is also being updated besides this!

**Enjoy!**

_If you dont have deviantart or email, for the contest mentioned in Avengers and Videogames 31, create a deviantart account or email- doesnt take long, honest! Again, entries are allowed until midday on the 21st of April!_

_I also made a Facebook page for you to submit your entries! Cover photo is m&ms tubes. Profile pic is same as it is on here. _

**Name is:** Melting Angels.

_Duh._

**Heres a link: ** pages/Melting-Angels/211613798853204?ref=hl

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

So, this time, Fury gets Loki'd.

**Because he's MOTHAFUCKING NICK MOTHAFUCKING FURY! xD**

I will now be replying to all reviews individually, because I should've before, and I feel bad xD

_A Very Avengers Day Out _will be updated this Friday!

* * *

Fury heaved a sigh of relief when he awoke in his normal pyjamas. Ninja Turtle pyjamas. His secret. He slowly got up, but something popped as his feet touched the floor. Groaning, Fury looked down. The entire floor was covered in fucking _**bubble**_** wrap**! He cursed Loki and Clint, but got up, making his way over to the door. Pulling on a black dressing gown, he marched to his bedroom door, and flung it open.

Only to be swept over by a wave of multicoloured plastic **balls**.

"The hell?" Fury gaped as he surfaced, now shoulder-deep in the plastic spheres.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" he heard a newbie agent say as he was swept past by another wave of plastic balls.

He swam out, noting that there was a water flood as well as the plastic balls. Fury swam rapidly down the hallway to the rooms of the other Avengers. Not finding them there, he went to the huge training room, swearing as he was swept along. When he reached there, he saw a wave machine had started, and whilst most of the Avengers were severely pissed off, Loki and Clint were surfing like dudes, laughing and fooling around.

"YOU FUCKERS! THE HELL'S UP WITH ALL THESE BALLS ON MY SHIP?" Fury roared.

"Steve needed some anyway." Clint shrugged.

"So we decided to help him." Loki grinned.

"YOU SHITHEADS!" Steve bellowed, but was swept under another wave of plastic balls.

"OH HELL NAW!" Fury shouted as he fought against the many multicoloured balls.

"BALLS!" Thor cried. "BALLS EVERYWHERE!"

"That's what she said!" Loki grinned.

"She definately wasn't with Steve then." Clint laughed as Fury struggled against the waves of rainbow balls.

"No sir." Loki agreed.

"Tell us another joke, Loki." Tony and Bruce called, catching on.

"Certainly." Loki sat down on his surfboard, wearing a stitch waterproof onesie. "A man took his new suit to Mario the Tailor and asked him to alter it. When Mario asked why it need his attention the man replied that his new suit was like a cheap hotel.

Everyone except Steve and Fury squirmed in anticipation for the trickster's new joke.

"Puzzled, Mario asked why, the man replied the suit was like a cheap hotel because it had no ball room." Loki finished with a mischievious grin.

"OH FUCKING HELL THAT'S GENIUS!" Fury laughed uproariously.

"Its all about balls." Steve sighed.

"No. You don't have any, so its not." Tony grinned.

"Brother, that joke was highly amusing!" Thor guffawed. "ANOTHER!"

Fury screamed as the balls all turned bright pink, and glittery, covering the director in the shimmering stuff.

Loki cleared his throat once more. Clint started, though.

"Why do women rub their eyes when they wake up? Because they don't have balls to scratch." Clint shrugged.

"I see. I finally understand why Steven rubs his eyes when he awakens. For the poor captain has no balls." Thor looked immensely pleased.

"YOU MOTHER-" Steve started.

He was interrupted, rather rudely, by a wave of nyan cats.

"YOU MOTHERFU-"


	9. Everyone gets Loki'd!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Avengers and Pranks!**

An update: A Very Avengers Day Out will not be updated any time soon...I am lacking inspiration but refuse to put that story up for adoption. It will most likely be updated at random times. In the meantime, the updates for Friday will now be:

_Gametime with Loki!_

I am so looking forward to doing that! Suggest ideas for 1-person games for the trickster to play! Anyways, this chapter was requested by:

_Anonymous_

_NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN! :D Luv this story! You should infest the helicarrier with nyan cats, that would be hilarious! Plz keep updating! :D_

**So...uh...yeah. This happened.**

Nyan cats...

**Well, sorry it's a day late! Updates will be random this week as I am back at school... ;_;**

* * *

It was a peaceful night, several days after the most recent horrors of Slendytubbies. Loki wanted revenge on Clint for suggesting such a game, and forcing him to join in. He cackled deviously as he brainstormed a plan, maniacally scribbling across a worn notepad, pen dashing across the page. Once a list was composed, he devised his top three ideas to annoy the archer, utilising the fact they had all officially moved into the tower permanently.

**1)** Infest tower with Nyan Cats.

**2)** Play Justin Bieber (Note to self, soundproof room)

**3)** Make all of the Avenger's clothes pink once put on.

He waited several moments, until the clock struck midnight. Grinning gleefully, he set his plan off. It took the laughing trickster a full hour before he could sleep- for he was too excited about the reactions of the team (Mainly Clint) at breakfast that morning, unaware that Tony had been watching him after the previous pranks. The billionaire slipped a hyper drug tablet into Loki's water, waiting for it to dissolve until he snuck out, chuckling.

* * *

When Clint Barton wandered into the empty kitchen, he wondered if Stark had spiked his drink. Nyan cats swarmed the area, pixelated and trilling the rather annoying tune. He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. Nope. He was not dreaming, nor was he drunk. This was Loki. He screamed in protest, attracting the others into the room, who gaped and also did double-takes upon seeing what had occurred. As if that wasn't enough, as Loki wandered in, all of their pyjamas turned shocking Barbie pink. Clint screamed, whilst Natasha glared at the trickster.

She frowned.

Following her gaze, everyone, including a struggling-to-stay-silent Tony, properly stared at the trickster.

Loki was pale, and his eyes were wide and dilated. He had a shocked look, but more than that, he looked positively stoned beyond even Tony's comprehension. Thor gaped at his brother's appearance, having knowledge of Midgardian drugs after Tony's rather...exciting birthday party.

"DUUUUUUDE...there's like...cats flying everywhere..." Loki giggled. "With..rainbowwwww farts."

Tony finally lost it, everyone joining in the laughter, until it clicked.

"You drugged Loki." Natasha gaped.

"Spiked his drink." Clint's jaw dropped.

Thor was speechless.

"FUCKING NYAN CATS!" Steve bellowed.

Bruce was now close to Hulking out.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough already, 'Baby' by Justin Bieber started playing on full volume. Everyone except Loki screamed and fell to the floor, begging the trickster to stop. But the high-as-a-kite norsd god merely started dancing and singing along, much to everyone's amusement. Pepper and Jane finally entered the room, took one look, and ran away screaming. Loki continued sluggishly dancing round the room, attempting to sing along. Tony, despite the pain in his ears, records this amusement.

Loki stares at Stark, and the billionaire finds himself in a revealing red bikini and leather thigh-high heeled boots. Clint snickered, but soon, he too was wearing an identical outfit in shocking purple. The archer winked and grinned suggestively at a very red-faced Natasha. Steve was absolutely horrified at the scene, whereas the others, including Loki, merely laughed and made crude jokes. Thor rose to praise Loki for an amusing prank, only to find himself in a pink Barbie MANKINI.

Natasha screamed with laughter, very unlike her. This made the hyperactive Loki go into peals of high pitched, childish laughter, dancing amongst the Nyan Cats and Justin Bieber music. Of course, Fury chose that EXACT moment to walk in and check on them.

"They don't pay me enough for this shit." Fury grumbled, then gaped in horror at Thor's promiscuous attire.

Loki giggled.

"Furyyyyyee!" Loki whined. "Join the group of sexiness."

"No." Fury answered bluntly, pissed off by the ungodly combination of Justin Bieber and fucking NYAN CAT.

Just as Fury was about to intercept Loki and stop this madness, there was a poof of smoke, and Fury found himself wearing a pink Barbie stripper costume. Tacky boots and all. A pole appeared. Loki made Fury start to poledance.

Everyone else screamed.

"RUN! THIS IS FOULER THAN A HUNDRED BILGESNIPE!" Thor bellowed before running out.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Tony shouted and bolted.

"MYYYYY EYESSSSS!" Clint shrieked as he escaped, running around like a headless chicken.

Loki cackled evilly, a manic look in his drugged eyes.

Natasha slinked away. Bruce and Steve ran out in unison.

"YOU MOTHAFUCKER!" Fury roared, bright red. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he twirled on the pole.

Hearing no more Justin Bieber, Jane and Pepper wandered in.

Upon seeing Fury, they fainted dead away.


	10. Loki gets Loki'd

**Welcome to another chapter of Avengers and Pranks everyone! Sorry its a day late- had it all typed up, at school, and forgot to send it to myself.**

FML.

**Have y'all seen the Thor 2 trailer? OMG IT'S F*CKING AWESOME!**

Anyways, this chapter was suggested by:

_TricksterOfPanem _

_I have a suggestion: Someone unknown hacks the audio system, and plays "Sexy and I Know It." Tony and Loki start dancing (thrustful thrusts?). The video gets leaked on YouTube and... GETS MORE VIEWS THAN GANGNAM STYLE! By the way, I did that in a RP as Loki, it was hilarious._

Slowly making my way through suggestions!

**Enjoy! Warning: **HOTNESS and SEXINESS

* * *

It had been a week since the previous dreadful prank, and Loki and Tony had gotten closer due to the epic pranking. They had in fact been out for a drink this particular Saturday night,not knowing Bruce had disguised himself and decided to sneak after them and spike their drinks for revenge on Loki, and had finally returned at way past midnight, drunk, stoned, and went to the nightclub room, where they immediately consumed more drinks, and danced so madly on the dancefloor one may have thought that they were doing the Harlem Shake. Eventually, their jackets came off, and then their shirts were stripped off. In the haze of drugs and alcohol, they started a thrustful thrusts contest **(Apart from each other, down fangirls!) **in the middle of the dance floor.

They were blissfully unaware of the others watching them, struggling to hold in their laughter as they hid in the shadows, Clint going into ninja cameraman mode and filming a clip of it. Unfortunately, Natasha, Pepper, and Jane had to admit that Loki did actually look...hot. If that was possible for a frost giant.

"So...cool..." Natasha blushed.

**(A/N: Pun intended)**

All of a sudden, **Sexy and I know it **started playing, courtesy of Jarvis. Laughing drunkenly, Tony and Loki started singing along as they danced, Loki in a rather seductive way, albeit not aimed at Stark.

"SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Loki bellowed.

"He kinda is." Pepper snickered quietly.

"Agreed." Jane nodded, ignoring the glare from Thor, who was embarassed by his brother's antics.

"Mm-hm." Natasha nodded.

"Inappropriate." Steve shuddered.

Oblivious to this little conversation, Tony and Loki continued dancing and singing, moving madly across the dancefloor.

"Hey, Lokes?" Tony drawled.

"Yeeeeassss?" Loki blinked.

"Can you just go back to your planet of sexiness please? You're stealing my fangirlsssss." Tony slurred.

"Why? Am I too sexy for you?" Loki smirked through his actually awesome dancing.

"No."

"Well then." In his drunken haze, Loki tripped during his increasingly sexy dance, and ended up faceplanting Stark.

As their lips connected, Clint nearly fell out of the air vent, and the others nearly went purple from surpressing their laughter that they so desperately felt the need to let out. However, they noticed the two didn't care. Going almost blue by this point, Clint managed to catch a clip and edit it to go at the end of the previous video. Under urging of the others, he quickly uploaded it to YouTube on his own channel, titling it **'Drunken Love'**

They ran out, and barely held it in until they exited the room, looking forward to the chaos that would undoubtedly follow.

* * *

Loki awoke blissfully slowly and comfortably, before feeling arms round himself. Vaguely remembering agreeing to party with Stark until ungodly hours, his eyes snapped open. He was on an alcohol-covered dance floor that most likely belonged to Stark's private nightclub/bar room. The arms round him were those of a shirtless Tony Stark. And with horror, Loki realised he had his arms around Stark as well, head resting on the billionaire's chest. At the same moment, Stark also woke up.

The two immediately ran out the room seperately, mumbling apologies, faces red and horrified.

* * *

Loki and Tony finally joined the others in the living room, minus a still sleeping Thor, showered and nursing awful hangovers. They sat down with the others, confused at their smirking faces, until the news started.

"Our top news today- Drunken Love! Fangirl favourites Tony Stark and Loki Odinson snag a smooch after a heavy night out." the female reporter, clearly excited, spoke.

Simultaneously, the two Avengers in question choked on their drinks.

"The fuck?!" they gaped, speaking in tune.

"STOP DOING THAT!" they yelled at the same time.

"OH FUCK YOU!" Loki kicked Tony.

"That didn't happen...did it?" Clint asked.

"GOD NO! Although I think you're hot...I have Pepper." Tony shuffled away awkwardly.

"A video uploaded at four thirty am this morning from the official Hawkeye channel showed the two drunk and stoned, dancing provocatively, before the fangirl admired emerald god tripped and faceplanted Tony Stark. This video has gone viral across Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter. The number of fanfictions based on the popular Avengers soared to 100,000 overnight. The originally uploaded video has climbed to 2 billion views, with reuploads, edits, and loops totalling almost a further billion in total."

Loki sunk down into the sofa.

"But we didn't take drugs..." Tony's voice tailed off as he looked at a smirking Bruce. He rose to his feet and pointed dramatically. "TRAITOR!"

"What, this not happen before?" Steve smirked.

"Yes. But not with a DUDE!" Tony was flustered.

"You jealous?" Loki asked Steve.

"No." Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Should be." Tony joked.

"Nah, he doesn't have the balls for it." Loki snorted.

The pair laughed uproariously before jumping as Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, I wish to inform you that Director Fury of SHIELD is on his way. He appears to be rather angry, and this I can confirm from his rapid heartbeat. I would suggest taking shelter, sir."

"LOKI'D!" Bruce shouted as Tony and Loki legged it.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Thor had awoken and clearly heard the news from his room's TV. "HAST THOU DEFILED MY BROTHER?!"


	11. Fury got Loki'd!

**Hello all! This is another chapter of Avengers and Pranks!**

_This is my own idea! Enjoy!_

The song featured was written by **You'veBeenLoki'dAgain**, who is **TonyIAmAwesomeStark** in Facebook Shenanigans!

**LAUGH :D**

* * *

It was a fairly normal morning in the Avengers tower. Loki was currently dancing around the kitchen, wearing Hawkeye pyjamas, as he made breakfast. Unfortunately, Steve found this out the hard way.

"Baby you really should see my killing sprees! And the way that I can make history! Because my nameeeee is Loki! And IIIIII have…IIII have an armyyyy!" Loki sang.

Steve facepalmed, before hiding behind the door, somehow managing to activate the camera on his phone, recording this song.

"I think I can take over your world, so my chitauri army can give you hell!" Loki continued.

Clint suddenly burst in, wearing Loki pyjamas, doing a guitar hero slide across the kitchen floor.

"Oh his chitauri army is killing me, woah ohhh ohhhh ohhh...help me Nick Fury!" Clint bellowed.

The trickster and archer laughed uproariously, before high-fiving epically, multiple high-fives as they congratulated each other. They were completely oblivious to the fact that everyone else had since arrived and were all filming. At least, the other Avengers thought they were. Until all of a sudden, Steve, Tony, and Thor became Stark naked.

**(Pun intended, bitches :D )**

Steve screamed in a high pitched girl's voice, and rushed off, trying to find his room and cover himself. But everytime he took a step, he was forced back to where he started, making Pepper and Jane cover their eyes. Thor and Tony stood proudly, not at all bothered by it. Steve tried to get Tony to cover himself.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" Clint dived behind the breakfast bar, giggling like a girl.

"What, Cap? You shy?" Tony smirked, striking a pose. "I'll have you know I was America's sexiest man five years running."

"Yet I was named the world's sexiest man. Beat THAT, Stark!" Loki smirked, turning to face the others.

"I SLEPT WITH TWELVE PLAYBOY BUNNIES IN ONE NIGHT!" Tony declared, pointing at Pepper. "SHE WAS ONE OF THEM!"

Loki choked on his drink. Pepper shoved Tony, before kicking him where it hurt, making the billionaire howl, fall to the floor, and curl up.

"PEPPERRRR!" Tony cried mournfully.

"It was our secret!" Pepper hissed.

"Wait..." everyone turned to Pepper.

"He was serious?" Clint re-appeared, jaw hanging open.

"HELL YES! NO REGRETS- FUCK!" Tony screeched as Pepper dragged him away.

"Not until later, Tony." Pepper grimaced as she dragged him until they were out of sight.

"Thor, cover up!" Natasha thrust a towel at the thunder god.

He held it gingerly, bemused.

"Why, Lady Natasha? This offends you?" Thor asked, all innocent and wide-eyed.

"Dudes don't normally walk around naked. Except Loki and Tony, when they're drunk." Natasha was slightly pink in the face.

"I see. My apologies." Thor wrapped the towel round his waist, glaring at Loki, who immediately grinned and burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to look behind Thor, in the direction Loki was looking. Fury, who had decided to walk in and see how his team were getting along, had unfortunately been caught by the tail end of Loki's spell. He now wore a pink playboy bunny outfit, which was _**latex,**_and _**extremely**_tight.

It was also sparkly.

And the bottom part was a _**thong.**_

Clint roared with anguish, and ran away screaming, whilst everyone was frozen to the spot.

"Loki..." Fury started.

"What, Fury? Not used to it? I think you should be by now." Loki smirked, paling slightly.

"COME HEREEEEE RIGHT NOWW!" Fury ran towards Loki.

"MY BODY ISN'T READY!" Loki screamed as he bolted away.


	12. Loki gets Tony'd

**Hello all! Sorry for the lack of updates last week, and for this being a day late! Life has been horrid to me lately as far as family life is concerned, but a two day trip to London with my best friend Caitlin, **_You'veBeenLoki'dAgain**, **_**cheered me up completely****!**

_This chapter is my own idea, but you can make an official request, which will be more likely to be used, through a PM message. Put the subject as 'Prank Suggestion' and send me your ideas!_

Real Life Videogames will be updated alongside Avengers and Movies tomorrow! Avengers and Movies tomorrow- either The Hunger Games or The Impossible.

**SOMETHING BIG WILL HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE VIDEOGAMES! CHECK IT OUT! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

For now, enjoy this chapter!I am aiming to do a more serious fanfic which will link to Avengers and Videogames, Avengers and Movies, Real Life Videogames, Gametime with Loki, etc, so there are some feels in this chapter!

* * *

Natasha and Clint smirked. It was time for them to get back at Loki for all the times he had pranked them. And, after much planning, the others were in on it too. Loki was out a lot with a job he had gotten, as a History and English professor at the most esteemed University in New York and Manhattan. **(A/N: He wanted to fit in with the humans also ;D )**

"How he got that job after the scandal…" Natasha chuckled.

"The headteacher was a female and a Loki fan." Clint shrugged.

"Lucky him." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"In position?" Came Tony's voice through the com-link, just as it started getting bright.

"Indeed I am in position. My brother's day off will not be as peaceful as he wishes it to be." Thor spoke rather softly, which surprised everyone.

"Move out." Steve whispered.

* * *

Loki yawned as he awoke, feeling the warming effects of a peaceful nights' sleep, stretching as he showered and dressed, deciding the hot weather called for no shirt. As a frost giant, he had to stay as cool as he could in this glaring heat. Pulling on simple black trousers with green edges (a gift from Tony, and they were rather tight), and tidying his hair, Loki sauntered down the hallway, noting that none of the others had awakened yet. Suspicious, he kept up his guard, only to stop dead. He sensed Thor above him, and barely had time to react before he was met with a barrage of paintball bullets.

"TASTE MY PAINTED FURY!" Thor roared.

"NOOOOOO!" Loki screeched as he deftly dodged all the paintballs, deflecting them back at Thor until the Thunder God fell from his perch on one of the ceiling bars.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FLAWLESS, TOPLESS SEXINESS!" Loki blasted Thor down the corridor into his room, using a spell to bar the entrance.

"I HAVE FAILED!" Thor shouted through the com-link. "ALSO, WARNING TO THE FEMALES! LOKI IS SHIRTLESS!"

There was an awkward silence.

"AND HE HAS REALLY TIGHT TROUSERS!" Thor wailed, feeling that his brother's skinny jeans were too tight.

"RIGHT!" Tony readied himself.

Loki continued into the kitchen, singing in an attempt to distract Jane and Pepper, who hid above. Seeing Loki without a shirt already had them flustered.

"Ooh Ooh! I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks, That drives the girls wild. I got the moves...That really move 'em..I send chills up and down their spine!" Loki sang as he made some breakfast.

Jane had to sneak away with Pepper.

"Why?" Loki spoke aloud.

The two women froze.

"Am I too sexy for you?" Loki laughed.

The two women shrieked and escaped.

"Guess so." Loki shrugged.

"ATTACK!" Tony ran towards Loki, brandishing a gun. He swiftly shot the balloons of flour that had been released by Pepper and Jane as they escaped.

The flour exploded, covering Loki in the white powder.

"CURSE YOU STARK!" Loki roared, trying to dust himself off.

"YOU JUST GOT TONY'D!" Tony cackled before running for his life.

"NOW I'M COVERED IN THIS WHITE STUFF!" Loki howled.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Tony shouted behind him.

Loki huffed as he cleared the flour from him with a spell, going back to singing as he cooked breakfast.

"I'm just a Sexy Boy.." Loki danced.

"Sexy Boy." Clint sang along in the shadows.

"I'm not your Boy Toyyyy." Loki put the pop tarts in the toaster.

"Boy toyyy." Clint discarded his equipment. Opportunities like this didn't come often, where he could sing and not be ashamed.

"I'm just a Sexy Boy." Loki sang.

"Sexy Boy." Clint swayed as the two made breakfast.

"We lost Clint!" Natasha alerted Steve and Bruce, the only two who dared remain.

"I'm not your Boy Toy." the archer and trickster sang.

"Boy Toy." Tony, realising it was distracting Loki, meandered in, and helped make breakfast.

Natasha brandished her weapon.

An ice gun. Thor had no idea about this, he was busy in his room, well, trying to get out of it.

She jumped down, surprising them all.

"EAT ICE!" Natasha activated the gun, covering Loki in the ice crystals.

As the trickster panicked and tried to get the ice off of him, the inky blue of a Jotun started spreading from his ice-covered hands. The others leapt back as Loki's skin turned completely inky blue, ridges forming on his skin, his eyes pooling to a blood-red shade. He looked up, horrified, at the others.

Of course, Thor chose that _precise _moment to walk in. He had not yet seen Loki's true form, so he was shocked to a standstill.

"How dare you?" Loki hissed at Natasha, tears starting to fall down his face as his hands curled into fists.

"Wha?" Natasha was so stunned she dropped the ice gun.

"Loki-" Thor stepped closer.

"Don't you dare come near me." Loki turned to Thor, tears in his eyes. "Don't...come near me." the trickster's voice was softer, and he was so shocked, to his core, at being forced to show his friends his monstrous side, that he couldn't move.

Pepper, who had just come in, tried to go over and comfort Loki, putting a hand on his shoulder. But she yelped as the frostbite seared her hand, making it bleed and burn cold. Horrified, Loki started backing away.

"Loki, it's ok-" Pepper tried saying, tears of pain starting to fall.

"It's not." was all Loki could say.

"Dude, it's-" Clint was cut off as Loki bolted from the room, leaving an icy trail in his path.

As Bruce tended to Pepper, Tony turned to Natasha.

"Well." Tony glared.

Natasha, although she did not know about the ice, hung her head somberly.

"We need an explanation." Tony turned to a tearful Thor.

"Aye." Thor nodded.

* * *

"You all know Loki was adopted. But I regret not telling you of his true form. Partly why is he did not want you to know. But Loki is truly a Jotun. A frost giant, son of the king of that mystical race. My father-OUR father, Odin, found Loki on Jotunheime, abandoned. Left to die." Thor swallowed.

Pepper sucked in a breath.

"For Loki was small, for a giant's offspring. So Odin saw fit to bring Loki back to Asgard and raise him as my brother. But the Jotun, save for Loki, are all savage monsters who have terrorized the realms. We were raised on tales of their monstrosity, and since I did not know until a short time ago, I believed these tales. I believed they all should be killed. As children, Loki and I would fight, fighting mock battles where we 'killed' the frost giants." Thor continued, doing his best to calm his nerves and flow of emotions. "He discovered his heritage at the wrong time. I had insisted we fight the Frost Giants after they broke into Asgard's weapons vault, trying to steal back what Odin took from them, the casket of ancient wintes. But in the midst of fighting amongst his own kind, unknowingly so, Loki was seized by the throat by a frost giant. Instead of freezing, the same shade of blue covered his skin. That threw him off, and nearly got him killed in battle." Thor continued.

The room was sombre and silent.

"He tried to destroy Jotunheime during my exile. I returned barely in time to stop Loki, but our fight meant I had to destroy the bridge or Jotunheime would be destroyed, and the balance of the realms would be undone. Loki fell, and I held out my hand. For one instant...our eyes met..."

Thor looked up.

"And then he let go."

A single tear fell from Thor's eyes.

"He feels like he does not belong, because of his Jotun heritage. He was raised on tales of their monstrosity, as I told you, only to discover he was one of them." Thor concluded.

"Holy shit." was all Clint could manage.

"We will not judge him, you know that Thor." Jane smiled.

"It doesn't change anything." Pepper nodded.

"He's still one of us." Tony agreed.

"I agree." Steve and Bruce nodded in unison.

"I admit, nothing will change. Of course, he still looks hot in that form. Ironically." Tony laughed and immediately lightened the mood.

"I shall go get my brother. I thank you, friends." Thor rose to his feet.

And, on the other side of the living room door, Loki smiled, wiping the tears from his frosty face.


	13. Avengers are Loki'd once more!

**Welcome, one and all, to another chapter of Avengers and Pranks! I will NOT apologise for the feels feeled last chapter! ;D **

**HOLY CRAP WE HAVE 105 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY AS OF THIS VERY CHAPTER! ;D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

Really, I cannot thank you all enough!

Once again, this chapter is a request/idea.

**This was requested by:** _Avengerscrazygal_

**Suggestion:**

**Step 1:** _Get raw eggs_

**Step 2:** _Place in victim's pillowcase_

**Step 3:** _Place under fitted sheet of victim's bed_

**Step 4:**_ Place in victim's shoes_

**Step 5:** _place remaining eggs above door (fall on victim's head)_

**Step 6:** _I dunno, whatever_

**Another suggestion by:** _Blood Rose Knight_

**Suggestion:**

_u should do one for jane and thor. have them get caught making out or something_

**So, I am nailing two requests in one! This should be interesting…warning- ADULT THEMES! ;)**

*Sly winky face*

**;)**

* * *

Tony, Clint, and Loki had decided to team up for a new prank. They had spent numerous hours planning and devising an evil prank, crossing ideas off of a list and shouting, often throwing things at each other in frustration. But finally, they had come up with the perfect idea. They had put eggs in everyone else's shoes, every single pair, and eggs in their beds. All _**raw**_eggs. All of them wearing black morph suits, Tony and Clint feeling inferior due to Loki's norse god lean and sculpted look, they headed for Thor's bedroom to start the prank. Hearing heavy breathing, they assumed it was because Thor was about to start snoring. It wasn't uncommon. They snuck in, only to stop dead in their tracks.

Jane was in Thor's bed.

And they were…

They were…

Were…

MAKING OUT!

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! *Dramatic Music***

"OHMYGODI'M SCARREDTHORI'MFUCKINGSORRY!" Tony gabbled before running out.

"I'M NOT!" Clint winked at Jane before following after Tony.

Loki merely pelted the two with eggs before running off, leaving Jane and Thor to wonder what the fuck just happened. The group continued down the corridor, and found Steve's room. Grinning, they snuck in, only to be met with a barrage of eggs. They screamed as the shells shattered and the yolk covered them, until they were dripping with the goopy substance.

"WE HEARD YOU!" Steve cackled evilly.

He stepped into his shoes, ready to chase them, only to howl in anguish as he discovered yet more raw eggs in them.

The remaining Avengers appeared as the lights came on slightly, leaving the tower dim and mysterious on the inside. Seeing Steve's anguish, they decided to stay barefoot. Even Pepper was in on it.

"EAT YOLK BITCHES!" Loki's egg gun morphed into a fucking egg machine gun.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Bruce gagged as yolk dripped down his face and into his mouth.

Loki smirked, and suddenly the other Avengers found eggs in their with protest, they all chased Loki down the hall, shooting eggs at him, laughing and screaming like children. Rushing past an intern, they laughed uproariously as the intern's jaw dropped, soon replaced by disgust as an egg hit them in the mouth. Loki cackled evilly.

Every time they went through a door, eggs dropped on their heads, courtesy of Clint, who was navigating his way through the air vents and over ceiling bars.

"THE WHITE STUFF IS ALL OVER ME!" Steve howled.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Clint cackled.

Pepper facepalmed.

Several hours of egg warfare ensued, and no surface was left un-egged. Staff had evacuated and had run out screaming. Bruce had hulked out and was going batshit crazy with a huge egg machine gun. It took them several minutes after that to finally calm down, collapsing on the floor.

"A joke to lighten our exhausted moods?" Loki suggested.

"Sure." Bruce shrugged.

"Why is 68 the maximum speed for blondes?" Loki asked.

"I don't know." Steve frowned.

"Because at 69 they blow a rod." Loki smirked.

Everyone except Steve was silenced, before a ripple of laughter surged through the room, even Pepper laughing, although she was pink in the face. Steve gathered it was an inappropriate joke, and once Clint explained, he shot an egg at Loki.

"I HAVE ONE!" Tony announced.

"Go ahead. You cannot top my jokes." Loki shrugged.

"What is the difference between ooh and aah?" Tony asked with a deadpan expression.

"What is it, friend Stark?" Thor asked, gratefully covered up in a morph suit.

"About three fucking inches!" Tony bellowed.

Loki smirked.

"Good one but...what do you do when a girl starts choking?" Clint turned to Loki expectantly.

"I usually just back up a few inches." Loki grinned.


	14. Loki gets Avenger'd

**Hello everyone! SO SORRY FOR THE UPDATES BEING WEIRD! I have 8 exams to do over 3 weeks, so with revision and stuff, it's hard to find the time to update! Also, after this week, there will be a temporary, 2-week HIATUS. I will do my best to update, but with exams, it'll be pretty much a hiatus. My apologies! But I then have 2 months and 10 days of vacation, so don't worry, more updates will follow!**

_The Hunger Games thing for Real Life Videogames is in production, but will end up as a serious, separate, multi-chapter official crossover!_

**SO MANY REVIEWS FOR MY FANFICS! Thank you all!**

_Avengers and Pranks_- 121

_Adventures in Fanfiction-_ 11

_Avengers and Movies-_ 110

_Real Life Videogames-_ 90

_Gametime with Loki-_ 7

_Facebook Shenanigans-_ 12

_Avengers and Videogames-_ 388

_A Very Avengers Day Out-_ 7

_Chocolate Furniture-_ 8

_Flaming Poptarts-_ 7

**YOU GUYS ARE FUDGING AMAZING!**

_I LOVE YOU ALL :D_

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

This was a collection of my own ideas.

**;) And don't kill me, but here's another fanfic idea- in the same universe as my Avengers fics (**Except Surprise and Tragedy**) Loki decides to try and get a job to try and fit in, and repay Tony for everything, despite the billionaire protesting. Hilarity ensues! **

It would be called something like:

_Loki's Everyday Shenanigans_

**Let me know your thoughts in a review...there may be some Loki-topless modelling :D**

* * *

Steve and Bruce were nervous. The other Avengers had decided it was time to truly get Loki back for all the weeks of merciless pranks. Thus, they were assembled in the meeting room, with professional clipboards.

"Right, we need ideas." Tony announced.

"No kidding." Clint rolled his eyes.

"COVER HIS CAR IN STICKY NOTES!" Bruce suggested.

"Yes!" Tony noted down the idea.

"I HAVE A MOST AMUSING IDEA!" Thor bellowed.

"Yes, Thor?" Jane looked up.

"We duct tape all his belongings to his ceiling!" Thor grinned.

"Genius!" Clint declared. "Oh, we could replace toilet paper with duct tape."

Everyone gasped and shuddered.

"That is evil of the purest kind." Thor shuddered.

"Plus, what if he does that to us?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, true." Clint thought hard. "Cover his room in Jacob Black posters?"

"Duly noted." Tony wrote down the idea.

"I have an idea." Steve looked up.

"Say it before we die, Cap." Clint grinned.

"Put his helmet in a jello mould and let it harden?" Steve suggested. "Switch his shampoo with hair dye?"

Tony cheered.

"I guess that's a yes." Steve smiled to himself.

"Put a giant poster of Nicholas Cage on his ceiling?" Pepper spoke up.

Everyone murmured their agreement.

"I have an idea." Natasha grinned darkly. "Duct tape an air horn behind his door handle."

"Oh that is just evil." Clint was glad he was not on the receiving end of these pranks.

"I believe we have enough ideas. It is midnight now. We put our plans to action. Each take a prank." Tony glanced at his excited teammates, save for Loki of course. "Disperse."

* * *

Clint cackled evilly as he snuck down to the Avengers' garage. Loki's shining green, swanky sports car sat in a green limelight, just gleaming and ready to have sticky-notes all over it.

The archer grinned and got to work.

* * *

Thor crept into his brother's room, silent as a mouse. He made his way to the wardrobe, and proceeded to duct tape all of Loki's clothes on the ceiling, making sure to add the Nicholas Cage poster over his head, and decorating the walls in Jacob Black posters. He grinned, before switching the shampoo with identical-looking, ginger-red hairdye.

Natasha duct taped an air horn right behind Loki's door handle.

* * *

Steve hastily made the huge bowl of green jello, making sure Loki's helmet was completely covered. He left it in the top of the fridge, before darting back to his bedroom.

* * *

Once all the pranks were set up, with an additional few added in last minute, the others ran back to their rooms as fast as possible, snickering all the way. Tony made sure they would all assemble in the meeting room, to watch the pranks unfold via a screen and hidden camera.

* * *

Loki awoke sometime around midday. He stretched leisurely, before opening his eyes.

To come face to face with a wide-eyed Nicholas Cage.

"HOLY SHIT!" Loki shrieked like a girl, tumbling off the bed in a mad panic, getting tangled in his duvet.

Panting, he glanced at the room.

It was covered in NICHOLAS CAGE as Mufasa posters.

Loki cried with anguish.

"Oh god…oh god…" he backed towards his en-suite, slamming the door. "NICK CAGE WAS STARING AT ME!" he panicked, freaking out. "The horror...holy...ohmygodohmygod."

Everyone else was purple with suspended laughter.

"Okay, calm down." Loki muttered to himself.

Tony momentarily cut the footage. Pepper and Jane glared.

"What? As much as I like Loki, I do not want to see him naked again." Tony glared.

When he returned the footage to the screen, everyone simultaneously choked on their drinks, at the sight of Loki's now-ginger hair. Thor huffed.

"Goddammit!" Tony threw his arms in the air. "THAT JUST MADE HIM LOOK HOTTER!"

"Loki did have his hair this colour before." Thor mused. "He has had hundreds of women over the years. But none for more than a night."

Steve splurted his tea everywhere, decorating the smart wooden table.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed.

"In his teenage years, he would claim a dozen girls a night." Thor was somehow proud. "He beat me. When given his official godhood, our father agreed to give him not only the titles god of fire, chaos, mischief, and magic, but also the title of god of...playboys."

Steve and Bruce simultaneously choked on their drinks.

"You serious!?" Clint cackled.

"I am." Thor nodded, stonefaced.

"Lucky." Tony muttered.

Pepper slapped him playfully.

Jane found herself wistfully thinking.

"GUYS LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Clint jumped up and down.

Loki was jumping to tug his various items of clothing down from the ceiling. He still had not noticed his hair change. He was clawing items down, screaming in fury, tugging on clothes quickly, as if he were afraid they would suddenly vanish. He finally stomped over to the door, only to be stuck against the wall of duct tape that barred his door. It took a moment for the anger to seep in. And then, even Thor gulped.

With a blast of green energy, the duct tape was blown into ashes. Eyes _**glowing bright**_** green**, Loki marched off down the hallway. Towards them. The walls shook as he passed, a light green aura of pure energy surrounding Loki, his now ginger-red hair waving in the breeze generated by his magic.

"Well shit." Tony concluded.

"YOU HAVE DARED TO ENVOKE THE WRATH OF LOKI!" Loki blasted the door open, seething with fury.

"He hasn't seen his car yet." Clint whispered to Natasha, and gulped.

"Or the helmet..." Steve shrunk in his chair.

"How dare you COVER MY FUCKING ROOM IN NICHOLAS CAGE POSTERS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TRAUMATIZING THAT WAS?" Loki shouted.

Tony could not hold it in any longer.

He burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Loki's anger simmered down. "Nicholas Cage is fucking scary!"

"Your hair!" Clint fell backwards.

Now dry, Loki's hair was more red than before. And although it looked amazing, it was rather odd.

"YOU TOUCHED MY HAIR?" Loki darted to the window, to gaze at his reflection.

Loki's jaw dropped at his hair.

Then he frowned.

He turned this way and that.

The room got more and more tense each time Loki looked at his hair from a different angle.

"Damn." Loki muttered.

Thor held his breath.

"I look good...more like..." everyone leaned forward.

Thor went blue from holding his breath in anticipation.

"SEXY!"


	15. Avengers get Bruce'd

**For this weeks **_Avengers and Pranks_**, I present to you:**

_The great prank call bonanza!_

That's right, our team go crazy with prank calls!

**Enjoy!**

Author's Note: _After watching Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, I am a wreck. I am in floods of tears. **DAMN YOU SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU!**_

;_;

_Dumbledore..._

_;_;_

_*cries*_

* * *

Bruce and Loki had to contain their laughter as they hid in the meeting room. Bruce had formulated an excellent idea to prank the others: prank-calling; the oldest trick in the book. But with a scientist and a norse god, it would be very interesting. They decided to go for Steve first; ever the innocent captain.

"Hello?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Good afternoon." Loki masked his voice to sound deeper. "We are calling to confirm your order for a troupe of exotic dancers."

"I think you- have-the-wrong n...number." Steve stuttered.

Bruce clasped a hand over his mouth, chuckling away.

"We have a record of your purchase sir." Loki continued, shaking as he held in his laughter. "You wanted the Indian Exotic Dancers, the 'hot rod' outfits, with gold trimming."

"Preposterous!" Steve choked on whatever he was drinking.

"But we have one final question sir." Loki smirked.

"Yes?" Steve sighed, clearly irritated.

"Would you like them to arrive nude?"

* * *

It took Bruce and Loki a full half hour to calm down, nearly shrieking with laughter. They had heard Steve's cry of anguish despite him being two floors above them, Tony and Clint laughing when they replayed the call, and the sympathies from Pepper and Jane. Now that everyone was in the same room, they decided to strike again. Loki glanced at the piece of paper that Bruce held, before making the call to Tony, hacking his phone to go on speaker, before making his voice sound panicked, pained, and deeper than usual.

"'Yello?" Tony answered.

"Did you hide the body?" Loki asked, voice raspy.

"Uhhh..." Tony sounded dumbfounded.

"Good. Now, you need to get out of the states. Make your way to the closest airport. A man in a black cloak shall be waiting for you."

"You have the wrong-"

"I'm...I'm running out of time. Get out of there." Loki could barely speak as he held in his laughter.

"W-what? I-"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Loki made a gunshot sound without alerting JARVIS.

"FUCK!" Tony cried.

* * *

They decided it would be best to try Thor next. According to Loki, the 'oaf' would fall for anything. Bruce gave Loki an idea, and the trickster elaborated.

"Who is there?" Thor answered his phone.

"Is Mister Wall there?" Loki asked.

"There is no one by that name here."

"What about Misses Wall?" Bruce joined in.

"No one here goes by that name either."

"Then what's holding up your ceiling?" the two men cackled before hanging up.

* * *

For a simple, short prank call, Bruce and Loki decided it best to call Pepper next.

"Hello?" she enquired.

"Is your refrigerator running?" Loki asked.

"Yes..."

"Better go catch it then."

* * *

"WHO IS THIS?" Jane demanded.

With disguised voices, Bruce and Loki had been pestering Jane with pointless questions for a full ten minutes. Loki took a deep breath.

"THISSSS..."

Jane sucked in an angry breath.

"IS..."

Bruce bit his fist to hold in his laughter.

"SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	16. The Avengers get Deadpool'd

**Hello everyone! Apologies for the late chapter of Avengers and Pranks, Real Life Videogames shall also be updated alongside this, and hopefully Avengers and Movies as well- ****_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_****! It's going to be such fun!**

I introduced my sister to Harry Potter, we are due to watch _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince _tonight. Her latest insult for me is: **_You boggart._**

**And she likes Ron Weasley. Hm. Interesting.**

Anyways, enjoy! This prank was suggested by: _**darkarbitor1**_

_You A**hole... Ow my sides... Ha Ha... I'll get you back for this! Lolz! Anway now that I got my anger at you for making me laugh till I hurt heres my suggestion! Deadpool sneakes into the tower knocks everyone unconcious then drags them to a disolate location where he makes them do humiliating things (like pretend to be Abraham Linoclin while dressed in a thong and bikini) on national television. (How DP would make them do such things is up to you, drug them maybe?) All while Deadpool is saying incredibly insane things! Title of chapter: The Avengers get Deadpool'd._

I am going to slightly change it but the base idea is from _**darkarbitor1**_

**I am so lacking in inspiration for jokes though...maybe I can just do a chapter of jokes...or how about Loki's Joketime as a fic? Let me know your thoughts! Avengers and Movies will be updated later this week- I'm afraid all updates will be lake, running myself ragged with all these fanfictions and GCSE exams**

_TT_TT_

But, if anyone knows good Rise of the Guardians fics, give me the title and author so I can read- I am mad about ROTG right now xD

* * *

"You are certain this will work?" Loki asked.

"I totally am! It's gonna be awesome!" Deadpool grinned.

"And humiliating...they may very well hate us afterwards." Loki chuckled.

"SO?" Deadpool grinned underneath the mask.

"Very well, tonight, at midday, we set our plan into motion." Loki melted into the shadows.

* * *

At midday, their plan was set. Deadpool and Loki had planned a mega prank. They had drugged all of the Avengers, excluding Jane and Pepper of course, and brought them to the topmost roof of Stark Tower. There, they planned to unleash hundreds of clones of Tony, disguised as Abraham Lincoln.

_In a **thong.**_

_A pink thong._

_A glittery,_

_Neon pink thong._

_With pink fairy lights._

Snickering as Loki morphed Tony into the outfit, before setting three hundred clones of Tony in that costume, Deadpool grinned, and the two started laughing as they heard the screams and screeches of cars below them, and people yelling. They went purple and blue in the face from laughing so hard, having to contain themselves lest they fall off of the roof. With the 'Tonyhams' in place, they went for Steve next. They made hundreds of clones of Steve, and put them in the USO Girl outfits, tight and spangly, before setting them loose too, wheezing they were laughing so hard. It took them some time to think of what to do with Thor, many moments of pacing and pondering. They eventually decided to put Thor in a Barbie Princess ballgown, and flood the city with the clones once more, making them sing the Barbie Girl song as loudly as they possibly could. They had absolutely no idea what to do with the others, so they put them in various teletubby costumes with black bikinis over them, put hundreds of clones on segways, and set them loose, ready for the chaos that was unfolding.

* * *

Within minutes of the attack, Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, and Tumblr were flooded, clips all over televisions being broadcasted worldwide.

"Teletubbies Company suing the Avengers for obstruction of childhood heroes"

"Tumblr registration reaches an all time peak of one billlion"

"PrincessGodsAreSexy gains 10000 likes in ten minutes"

"Abraham Stark: Thong God"

"Teletubbies storm New York"

"USO Tour attempts to recruit Captain America clones"

"Sales of Spandex sweep the globe"

"Teletubbies and Segways reaches 2 billion views in 20 minutes"

"Black Bikini sales rise over 75%"

"Thong-beards: A New Trend?"

Meanwhile, Loki and Deadpool were almost dying with laughter, the trickster and mercenary rolling around on the roof of the tower, wheezing, coughing, choking, and nearly hyperventilating as they went through fits of severe laughter.

"Dude." Deadpool turned to Loki.

"Yes?" Loki blinked.

"I have an idea." Deadpool grinned.

"I'm listening." Loki smirked.

* * *

Half an hour later, a huge number of Nicholas Cage clones were storming the globe.

And that, my friends.

Is the beginning of the end,

For Humanity.

[Yellow Box: Worth it]

"I'm scaring myself." Loki shuddered.

"IT'S THE CAGEPOCALYPSE!" Deadpool eventually ran off.

"YOU HAVE NO BALLS!" Loki called after the coward.

"DUDE! NICK CAGE IS THE SCARIEST THING ON THE PLANET!" Deadpool rebounded.

"I hereby declare you..." Loki started.

"No no no!" Deadpool got closer.

"CHICKEN FOR LIFE!" Loki cackled.

"I'm still better than Twilight, balls or no balls, I'm still 100 times manlier than Edward Cullen." Deadpool shrugged.

* * *

**SO sorry about this abomination of a chapter...I am losing my touch TT_TT**


	17. Oreos get Loki'd

**Yeah, I'm alive. Sorry dudes! Life has just been kicking me in the ass lately! Other than last Friday...finished school...and my limited edition 3DS XL arrived with Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Hey dudes...if we get loads of reviews this chapter...I'll give you all my friendship code next chapter...imagine meeting me...kind of...in a videogame c:**

**Question of the day:** Pine Nut or Cumberbitch?

I'm a Cumberbitch :3 let me know who you are in a review xD enjoy this chapter! You enjoyed the prank call chapter...maybe I'll do another some time. But this chapter...well...

**Read and find out ;)**

**Warning:** random...and...not sure if it's any good...lacking inspiration.. D:

* * *

Loki was suffering from prank deprivation on a quiet Sunday night, so he elected to spend the whole night planning. He snuck out, and bought a huge bunch of doughnuts, some mayonnaise, some shrimp spray, squirty cream, shaving foam, febreeze, onions, toffee, red food colouring, ice lolly sticks, Oreos, and toothpaste. Satisfied, he sat down in the kitchen, and got to work.

He switched the shrimp spray and febreeze labels, put mayonnaise in the doughnuts before returning them to the box and re-sealing it. He switched Tony's shaving foam for the sticky cream, made the onions look like toffee apples, then switched the white Oreo filling with toothpaste, before re-sealing those too. He also switched all the fruit juice with washing up liquid, and changed the water in the water bottles to white, clear vinegar. He switched ice cream with cream cheese.

After everything was perfect, Loki materialized a blanket and pillow, and settled himself down, right in the corner, before making himself and the blankets,and pillow, invisible, ready for the reactions of his team mates.

* * *

"Awww yisss!" Clint punched the air upon seeing the doughnuts, as he wandered into the room around midday. "Mothafuckin' doughnuts!"

The invisible blanket and pillow vanished, and Loki remained invisible as he stood, biting his fist as he awaited the archer's reaction to the mayonnaise doughnuts. Clint unsealed the doughnuts.

Loki bit his fist harder.

Clint selected the biggest, 'creamiest' doughnut.

Loki squeezed his fist tighter, tears of laughter threatening to spill from his eyes.

Clint raised his hand.

And...

He took a huge bite.

The cry of disgust rang through the tower, and soon the others assembled in the kitchen, looking puzzled at Clint, who was grabbing a huge bottle of water. Loki's eyes widened in anticipation.

"The fuck?" Tony asked Clint.

"SOMEONE PUT MAYONNAISE IN THE FUCKING DOUGHNUTS! INSTEAD OF CREAM!" Clint cried, uncapping the bottle of 'sparkling water'.

"SOMEONE HAST DEFILED THE DOUGHNUTS!" Thor cried in anguish.

Clint then took a large gulp of the 'water'.

And promptly choked.

Dropping the bottle, and sending clear vinegar flying everywhere.

"And..." Clint seethed, spluttering. "Switched the water with white vinegar."

"Oh god." Pepper shuddered at the thought.

"Wash the taste out with Oreos? That always works for me when I have a huge hangover." Tony suggested.

"Oreos are justice." Steve nodded his agreement.

Clint found the oreos, and popped a WHOLE OREO into his mouth, and bit down, the toothpaste frothing and foaming. He pulled a disgusted and angry face.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"They switched the Oreo filling with toothpaste." Clint shuddered, spitting out the Oreo, Loki, unseen, trying desperately not to laugh.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried.

"Switched the Oreo filling with mint toothpaste." Clint repeated.

"THAT IS BLASPHEMY!" Thor cried.

"I KNOW!" Clint sobbed. "I shall have ice cream to console my poor self."

Everyone sat round the table, and filled their bowls with the 'ice cream'.

When they all choked on the cream cheese, Loki couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, cackling loudly, still invisible, disturbing everyone immensely. He finally appeared, red in the face with laughter.

"YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES!" Loki laughed. "THOR AND MORTALS!"

"You hath defiled the Oreos." Thor stood, summoning his hammer, Mjolnir.

"Which is blasphemy." Steve cracked his knuckles and stood.

Natasha and Clint glared as they got out their weapons.

They all shouted and charged at the trickster, who merely transformed into his Hogwarts robes, summoned his firebolt broomstick, stuck both middle fingers up at them, and then zoomed off, out the window, leaving the others all to wonder what the hell had just happened.

There were a few moments of confused silence.

"I wanna do that..." Clint pouted.


	18. Avengers are all Loki'd

**Sorry for the sparse updates! My excuee? LIFE KICKING ME IN THE ASS!**

To make up for it, today is a prank bonanza! Loads of little short prank chapters c:

**I looked round the internet for inspiration. Some are my own ideas. If any have been used, I apologize, merely a coincidence. With the thousands of fics out there, it's gonna happen.**

Enjoy!

**Chapter title:** Condiment Sweating

* * *

It was an average day. A random group of flying robots were attacking the city. Nothing the Avengers couldn't handle. But Clint, currently nearest Tony, noticed something weird. He smelled...mayonnaise.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the billionaire suddenly unequipped his suit.

Clint nearly missed a shot.

Nearly.

Tony was sweating MAYONNAISE.

The white sauce was trickling all over him, the eggy smell disgusting in the heat of battle. Clint laughed so hard he could barely see.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked via com link.

"Tony is sweating mayonnaise." Clint announced to the group via their communicators.

"Mayonnaise? Oh jeez!" Steve laughed loudly as he took out another bot.

"Uh...Clint?" Natasha burst out laughing.

Clint looked down at himself.

And screamed.

He was sweating MUSTARD! Tony laughed so hard he slipped on the mayonnaise he was sweating.

"Not funny. Mustard is gross." Clint shuddered.

"MY FRIENDS! I HAVE BEEN STRUCK BY A CURIOUS AILMENT!" Thor bellowed and landed near the laughing group.

Who fell over simultaneously st the sight of the god. Thor was sweating VINEGAR and BROWN HP SAUCE. Heavily. Like, pooling beneath him heavily. Everyone took a deep breath, only to lose it once more as Natasha started sweating prawn sauce. Hulk bounded over. They all screamed and ran away.

The Hulk, who was sweating enough to fill tanks, was now sweating cheese sauce. He chased after the group, confused.

On a roof above, Loki nearly fell off from laughing, as his fellow team members ran around the city trailing various sauces wherever they went. He decided to activate his com.

"THE WHITE STUFF IS STILL ALL OVER ME!" Tony screamed.

"You certainly got busy last night then, Stark." Loki chuckled darkly.

"You little shit." Tony girly squealed as the cheese sauce sweating Hulk made s grab for him.

"Well it's not as bad as mustard." Clint growled.

"It has a fruity taste." Loki mock shuddered.

"I like that. But it has a weird aftertaste." Clint replied.

"That is why you spend so much time with Natasha then!" Loki cackled. He then cursed.

"What is it?" Steve asked irritably.

"I'm sweating hot sauce." Loki chuckled.

"How is that funny?" Clint asked.

"Because I'm hot stuff!" Loki cackled.


	19. Loki gets Tony'd once more

**Shrink rays? I'm not even sorry. At least you guys get some updates. I'm waiting on so many stories it's unreal.**

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Tony chuckled darkly. It had been a day since the condiment sweating incident, so he was determined to wreak his revenge. Flexing his fingers, he picked up his new shrink ray, ready to test it out on Loki. Revenge was going to be oh so sweet. The billionaire snuck along the hallway until he found Loki in the main living room with the others, in his Hogwarts robes, planning the Harry Potter Olympics.

"SHRINK RAY!" Tony bellowed and fired the weapon before Loki could even react.

Before their very eyes, Loki shrunk to the size of a five year old, Slytherin robes way too big for him, hanging off his shoulders and trailing on the ground.

"STARK YOU BASTARD!" Loki yelled.

The adult voice and curse coming from a mini Loki in too-big Hogwarts robes caused a fit of laughter, everyone except Loki himself crying with laughter. Loki was about to retort when he sneezed loudly. With an audible 'poof', he returned to normal size. As Snape.

And an angry Snape...

Was a scary Snape.

Tony screamed and ran out the door, shooting the shrink ray behind him, hitting chairs, a table, and even Natasha's boobs. Which she was NOT happy about. So the billionaire now had an angry magical Snape and a 'de-boobed' angry Russian assassin chasing him.

And it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

This was a new record.

Tony finally tripped on a shrunken chair. Loki-Snape seized the opportunity, grabbed the shrink ray, and aimed it at Tony's balls. The playhouses howled in pain as his balls shrunk to half their size, before shrinking again. He rolled around on the floor in absolute agony.

"Who's the ball-less wonder now?" Steve cackled.


	20. URGENT

As you all may have heard, all fanfictions except _Avengers and Movies _are being put on a 70-day hiatus until such a time when _Harry Potter Olympics _is completed! The opening and secret _Avengers display _is now up! Go check it out!

**~Melting Angels**


End file.
